edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Middle-earth
Amon Sûl.jpg|The Shire and the Watchtower of Amon Sûl Bag End Library.jpg|Bilbo's library on one of the lower levels of Bag End Forest&Bombadil.jpg|Farmer Maggot's field, Tom Bombadil's cabin, and the Old Forest MushroomWoods.jpg|The Mushroom Woods, just north of the Bywater Downs. Edoras.jpg|Edoras, the Capital of Rohan and Meduseld, the Golden Hall PlainsoutEdoras.jpg|Rohan's plains, directly outside Edoras. StarbucksExt.jpg|Starbucks of Edoras's exterior wall. StarbucksInt.jpg|The inside of Starbucks. GreyHavens.jpg|The Grey Havens ValinorBelegaerandEressëa.jpg|Tol Eressëa, Belegaer the Great Sea, and Valinor lie past the Havens. Hornburg.jpg|The Hornburg, the fortress at Helm's Deep Mordor Gate.jpg|The Morannon (the Black Gate of Mordor) and the Barad-dûr Rhovanion.jpg|Beorn's Hall, Erebor, and Dol Guldur V47 Middle Earth.jpg|The Watcher in the Water outside the Gate of Moria Westemnet.jpg|Edoras as viewed from the Westemnet CirithUngol.jpg|Early versions of Cirith Ungol, Mount Doom, and the Barad-dûr AlchemyBarad-dûr.jpg|The inner Alchemy room of the Barad-dûr. NurnandGorgoroth.jpg|The sea of Núrnen, Mount Doom, and Cirith Ungol Balin'sTomb.jpg|Balin's Tomb, located in the Chamber of Mazarbul Mines.jpg|The workings of the Dwarves, within the Mines of Moria. Dwarrowdelf.jpg|The majestic city of Dwarrowdelf, which used to house many Dwarves. EdorasIntheGates.jpg|An insider's view of the city of Edoras. AmonHenBeach.jpg|The elven boat, tied down, a few of the stones, and the base of the Seat of Seeing AmonHenStones.jpg|The battlefield at Amon Hen, where Boromir made his last stand. ParthGalen1.jpg|The Argonath, as viewed from Parth Galen (Amon Hen). ImladrisValleyDown.jpg|A current shot of Rivendell (Imladris) from the small area in the deeper valley. ImladrisFromZirakZigil.jpg|An early view of Rivendell (Imladris) from Durin's Tower. ImladrisMountainsetc.jpg|From Left to Right: Pines, Esgaroth, Beorn's Hall, Erebor, Mirkwood, Misty Mountains, Durin's Tower, Misty Mountains, Imladris, Misty Mountains Foothills OrthancInside.jpg|The interior of Orthanc, where Gandalf was taken captive, complete with Saruman's palantír. OsgiliathandIthilien.jpg|The cities of Osgiliath and Ithilien bordering the Anduin River. EmynArnen1.jpg|The Emyn Arnen, home of Faramir and Éowyn. MinasTirith1.jpg|The enormous citadel of Minas Tirith located in northeast Gondor. Galadhon.jpg|The home of the Galadhrim, up in the trees of Lórien. DeadMarshesCirithGorgorBaraddûr.jpg|The end of the Dead Marshes, the Haunted Pass of Cirith Gorgor, and the Barad-dûr. Marshes.jpg|The Dead Marshes Morgul.jpg|Minas Morgul, where the Nazgûl dwell, more commonly referred to as the City of the Dead. SecretStairs.jpg|The Secret Stairs in the Morgul Vale, leading to Shelob's Lair and eventually into Mordor. TorechUngol.jpg|''Torech Ungol'', the lair of the spider Shelob. SERohan.jpg|The Dwimorberg (Haunted Mountain), Anduin River, and Southeast Rohan. Rhûn1.jpg|The Sea of Rhûn Rhûn2.jpg|The Palace built for the Khaganate of Rhûn. Rhûn3.jpg|The Khaganate's throne room, in the palace by the sea. Rhûn4.jpg|The Lower Levels of the Khaganate Palace. Harad1.jpg|The Haradwaith, a southern desert land. CarnDûm.jpg|The horrible fortress-city Carn Dûm, capital of Angmar. BloodBank.jpg|Hello! Welcome to the Carn Dûm Blood Bank! May I take your order? Forodwaith.jpg|The cold, bitter lands of the Forodwaith. Middle-earth is a wonderful world created by Noah Kotzin encompassing most of the highlights of The Lord of the Rings. Other worlds include Elven Valley, Casino of Eden by Noah, and A Series of Unfortunate Events. Statistics It took over eleven months to create the still unfinished "Normal" type world of Middle-earth. This was constructed in December '12 on an iPad mini. The world will have three exclusive versions released when it reaches V100. Version History The Hobbit V1- 12/??/12 The Hobbit V2- 12/??/12 The Lord of the Rings V3 Weathertop- 01/23/13 The Lord of the Rings V4 Hobbiton- 01/23/13 The Lord of the Rings V5 Rivendell- 01/24/13 The Lord of the Rings V6 Moria- 01/24/13 The Lord of the Rings V7 Marshes- 01/25/13 The Lord of the Rings V8 Isengard- 01/25/13 The Lord of the Rings V9 Last March- 01/26/13 The Lord of the Rings V10 BaradDur**- 02/05/13 (Name would be Barad-dûr) The Lord of the Rings V11 Erebor- 02/09/13 The Lord of the Rings V12 Bree- 02/10/13 The Lord of the Rings V13 Bag End- 02/11/13 The Lord of the Rings V14 Fangorn- 02/16/13 The Lord of the Rings V15 Emyn Muil- 02-16-13 The Lord of the Rings V16Helm's Deep**- 02/26/13 (Name would be V16 Helm's Deep) The Lord of the Rings V17 Delving**- 03/07/13 (Name would be Michel Delving) The Lord of the Rings V18 ZirakZigil**- 03/09/13 (Name would be Zirak-zigil) The Lord of the Rings V19 Imladris- 03/15/13 The Lord of the Rings V20 Mirkwood- 03/16/13 The Lord of the Rings V21 Orodruin- 03/19/13 The Lord of the Rings V22 Mordor- 03/21/13 The Lord of the Rings V23 Edoras- 04/05/13 The Lord of the Rings V24 Orthanc- 04/06/13 The Lord of the Rings V25 Morgul**- 04/12/13 (Name would be Minas Morgul) The Lord of the Rings V26 Osgiliath- 04/14/13 The Lord of the Rings V27 Pellenor- 04/17/13 The Lord of the Rings V28 Dunharrow- 04/20/13 The Lord of the Rings V29 Lothlorien- 04/21/13 The Lord of the Rings V30 Laketown**- 04/21/13 (Name would be Lake-town) The Lord of the Rings V31 The Shire- 04/24/13 The Lord of the Rings V32 Ithilien- 04/30/13 Middle Earth Before the WR*- 05/03/13 The Lord of the Rings V33 Two Towers- 05/05/13 The Lord of the Rings V34 Brandywine- 05/06/13 The Lord of the Rings V35 Dol Guldur- 05/06/13 The Lord of the Rings V36 Rhovanion- 05/07/13 The Lord of the Rings V37 Trollshaws- 05/07/13 The Lord of the Rings V38 GreyHavens**- 05/08/13 (Name would be Grey Havens) The Lord of the Rings V39 Amon Sul- 05/11/13 The Lord of the Rings V40 Bagshot- 05/12/13 The Lord of the Rings V41 KhazadDum**- 05/14/13 (Name would be Khazad-dûm) The Lord of the Rings V42 Westemnet- 05/14/13 The Lord of the Rings V43 Morannon- 05/15/13 The Lord of the Rings V44 Gondor- 05/18/13 The Lord of the Rings V45 Ungol**- 05/18/13 (Name would be Cirith Ungol) The Lord of the Rings V46 West Shire- 05/20/13 Middle Earth V47- 05/23/13 Middle Earth V47 Watcher in theWater**- 09/26/13 (re-released w/name; name would be Watcher in the Water) Middle Earth After the WR*- 05/23/13 Middle Earth V48 Bywater Downs- 05/23/13 Middle Earth V49 Mushroom Woods- 05/23/13 Middle Earth V50 Cirith Gorgor- 05/25/13 Middle Earth V51 Amon Hen- 05/25/13 Middle Earth V52 Plain of Gorgoroth- 05/25/13 Middle Earth V53 Argonath- 05/25/13 Middle Earth V54 Dwarrowdelf- 05/26/13 Middle Earth V55 Shelob's Lair- 05/27/13 Middle Earth V56 Distracting Sauron- 05/29/13 Middle Earth V57 Caras Galadhon- 06/26/13 Middle Earth V58 Anduin in Gondor- 07/7/13 Middle Earth V59 The Dark Tower- 09/16/13 Middle Earth V60 Dale- 09/19/13 Middle Earth V61 Hill of Sorcery- 09/19/13 Middle Earth V62 Hidden Valley- 09/21/13 Middle Earth V63 Lament for Gandalf- 09/21/13 Middle Earth V64 Journey In The Dark- 09/22/13 Middle Earth V65 East Marsh- 09/22/13 Middle Earth V66 Goblin Town- 09/24/13 Middle Earth V67 Druadan Forest- 09/26/13 Middle Earth V68 Anduin the Great- 09/26/13 Middle Earth V69 Emyn Arnen- 09/27/13 Middle Earth V70 City of the Dead- 09/27/13 Middle Earth V71 Nurnen**- 09/27/13 (Name would be Núrnen but Eden can't process accents) Middle Earth V72 Sea of Rhun**- 09/28/13 (Name would be Rhûn) Middle Earth V73 Haradwaith- 09/28/13 Middle Earth V74 Into the West- 09/28/13 Middle Earth V75 Mithlond- 09/28/13 Middle Earth V76 Starbucks of Edoras- 09/28/13 Middle Earth V77 Belegaer- 09/28/13 Middle Earth V78 Valinor- 09/29/13 Middle Earth V79 Paths of the Dead- 09/29/13 Middle Earth V80 Forodwaith- 09/29/13 Middle Earth V81 Carn Dum**- 09/29/13 (Name would be Carn Dûm) Middle Earth V82 Rohan- 10/25/13 Middle Earth V83 Dwimorberg- 10/26/13 Middle Earth V84 Old Forest- 10/26/13 Middle Earth V85 Bombadil's Cabin- 10/26/13 Middle Earth V86 Minas Tirith- 10/27/13 Middle Earth V87 Minas Morgul- 10/28/13 Middle Earth V88 Durin's Tower- 11/01/13 Middle Earth V89 Misty Mountains- 11/09/13 Middle Earth V90 The Golden Wood- 11/10/13 Middle Earth V91 Azanulbizar- 11/11/13 Middle Earth V92 Carrock of Anduin- 11/21/13 Middle Earth V93 Nen Hithoel- 11/21/13 Middle Earth V94 Halls of Elvenking- 11/22/13 Middle Earth V95 Gates of Erebor- 11/22/13 Middle Earth V96 Ravenhill- 11/24/13 Middle Earth V97 Lake Evendim- 11/27/13 Middle Earth V98 Annuminas Flooded**- 11/27/13 (Name would be Annúminas Flooded) Middle Earth V99 Dunland- 12/11/13 Middle Earth V100 Halls of Durin- 12/12/13 Middle Earth ROTK The Morannon Opens*- 12/12/13 The Hobbit DOS Fire and Water*- 12/12/13 FOTR and TT Foundations of Stone*- 12/12/13 Middle Earth V101 Rhosgobel- 12/14/13 Middle Earth V102 Tomb of the Nazgul**- 12/16/13 (Name was supposed to be Nazgûl) Middle Earth V103 Esgaroth- 12/17/13 Middle Earth V104 Last Homely House- 12/17/13 Middle Earth V105 Ered Luin- 12/24/13 Middle Earth V106 Lonely Mountain- 12/31/13 Middle Earth V107 Barrels outof Bond**- 1/1/2014 (Name was to be Barrels out of Bond) Stay tuned for more updates! (*)Signifies exclusive world (**) Signifies lack of space for name on Eden, or inability to put a certain character on the name Category:World Category:Worlds Category:Lord of the Rings themed Worlds